Shade of a King of Fighters
by Seraphim Doan
Summary: (Ranma 1/2 cross. Street Fighters, King of Figthers, etc...)
1. Part 1

4/22/00  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shade of a king of fighter  
  
By: Seraphim Doan.  
  
Disclaimer: Hmm. I'll put something. It's a Ranma fic unfortunately part 1 have no Ranma. Just a note.  
  
  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author Note: Okay I know I have other series of story to work on but I have to write this story. If I don't then I won't get any sleep. So here is the story.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part 1 Dream.  
  
The man woke up suddenly from his slumber as the blanket slid down toward his bed until the blanket corners had hit the floor. He had sweat all over his body. The man was breathing hard and his heart was pulsation rapidly.  
  
He was sweating all over his well define muscles body. It was one of those dreams no. nightmare and he had it again. He had the nightmare since he could remember and now it had come back to haunt him. But it was different it wasn't a nightmare it was something totally different.  
  
He was on a field; he could sense the grass between his toes. He could feel his pigtail blowing as the blustery weather was running wild across the heavens. "Pigtail?" He thought to himself. He lingers for something; a woman beside him sat on a comparatively large boulder next to him as he stands.  
  
The woman had long wild blonde hair that just elapsed her shoulder. Her eyes were ruby red her attire leaves nothing to the imagination. The woman wore boot that was like elf in one of that fairytale. Her pant was. well they were actually stocking that criss-cross and a tong. Holding her pant was one of those belt that clips from the back of the pants and then goes over your shoulder and then clips in front of her um. stocking (spandex). The woman wasn't wearing any shirt the belt was the only thing that was covering her breasts well actually the belt only cover her nipples.  
  
On the woman neck she wore a five inches thick leather belt that she wore as a necklace. The woman had two more just above her hands. They waited.  
  
"Who are you?" the man asked.  
  
"I believe the you should ask yourself that question." Said the woman as she grazing out at the scenery, contempt he guesses.  
  
"What? What do you mean?"  
  
"Who are you?" the woman inquires.  
  
"I'm Ryo of course!" He shouted in frustration.  
  
"Really? Who is your father?"  
  
"My father is Saisyu!"  
  
"Is he really your father?"  
  
"I-I." Ryo was stump he always had a feeling that his father was not his father at all.  
  
"Well?" said the woman still gazing at the scenery ahead instead of him.  
  
"I-I I don't know!" Ryo screams.  
  
"Oh cutie don't get mad beside you'll find your past soon enough and then the prophecy will come true." Said the woman as her tone changes.  
  
"Prophecy?"  
  
"You know you have to have a prophecy in order for one to come true like a imagination if you wait long and dreams hard enough one day it will come true."  
  
"Am I in this? A part of this so called prophecy?" asked a perplexed Ryo.  
  
"Maybe." said the woman as she turns toward Ryo with a smirk.  
  
"What do you want from me then?"  
  
"Oh right now I just want this." said the woman as she jumps toward Ryo and gave a passionate; lust kiss is more like it.  
  
Ryo could feels her tongue inside his mouth as.  
  
Ryo splash himself with water as he had just recalled the dreams.  
  
"Urr.no more late night snack." Ryo mumbles as he stride over toward the towel rack to get one of the stack towel that was neatly folded and was hanged on the rack. Ryo started to clean his face.  
  
END OF PART 1....  
  
Author note: This is a Ranma story. So don't ask.  
  
Don't ya love crossover it more fun! Beside now you have to guess.  
  
END: 4/22/00 2:16:17 PM  
  
1 Revise at 8/14/00 6:00 AM  
  
  
  
2 


	2. Part 2

MAY 19, 2001  
  
Shade of a King of Fighters  
  
By: Seraphim Doan  
  
1  
  
2 Chapter 2  
  
3  
  
4 "Aurgh my head." Said the man as he raises his hand to cover the bleeding. From the look of the bleeding it look as if it was fresh something had just happen to cause this. Currently he was nude. His body was well define with some scars on his back and some on his waist indicating that he had earned his masculine body through intensive martial art training. His pigtail hair was currently hung around his neck and resting on his chest so that his pigtail wouldn't catch on to anything. He was currently standing inside of a broken glass tube that surrounded him.  
  
The room seems to be a lab with science equipments scatter everywhere. On the ground was fill with shards and pieces of glass were also scatter all over the ground.  
  
Scientists dead phone bodies lay scatter all around the room. Some of them died of pieces of glass that probably exploded. Beakers, graduated cylinders, balances, etc were on the ground all broken and shatter. The walls were painted with blood. Basically the room looked like an experiment that had gone wrong. Ranma started to open his senses and look around he was in a tube and was nude. Completely nude.  
  
"How the hell?"  
  
BOOOOooom! The room around him started to shake and the smell of smoke was in the air. Fire.  
  
5  
  
6 "Shit." Was his last word in this room before Ranma started to run. Even if he defeated the demigod he was still human and was not immune to fire. Running out of the room toward the hallway with no time to think which direction to go he choose to run left leading to a window without stopping Ranma ready himself with a thought 'just like old time' another thought had cross his mind 'Shampoo style' before he shouted "Bakusai Tenketsu" as he went through the wall, crashing.  
  
7  
  
8 Looking down Ranma realizes that it was a ten-story building.  
  
9  
  
10 "Corroded Shit! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."  
  
11 ***************  
  
12 "Over.Sir?" Asked a man that was clearly in a soldier uniform with the usual green, brown, and tan camouflage mixed colors on the side of his arm held a United State of America patch. His face was currently facing the spot where a huge explosion had occurred. Right now instead of watching an exploding building he was treated to a new sight. A burning building with pieces of it gradually falls of the building dude to the explosion.  
  
13  
  
14 "Yea?" Said a man 5'11 inches tall with a spiked blonde hair do and a well built body that indicate the man had done some weight lifting wearing a tank top that doesn't conceal much of this upper half of his body with an army pant with matching boot. He held his figure up strait tall as a soldier and as a fighter.  
  
15  
  
16 "Sir, what happen to the shadowloo headquarter?" Inquired the soldier.  
  
16.1 "I don't know but something got there before us - so much for back up. Let's go in and check things out. Oh, and call the local firefighter department or the government so they could take the fire out before it can spread any further." Ordered Guile.  
  
"Yes sir!" Replied the soldier, as he stood tall, clasp his two arms beside him and raises his right arm to his fore head and salute Guile. With that he motions his hand and the other men followed behind the soldier.  
  
"Great, the commander probably going to ask for a full report on this." Guile continued, as he looked over the extensive damages the explosion cause. The headquarter look like a toasted pig over a pit of flaming fire. Luckily the headquarter was located at a secluded forest where pieces of the building fall on top of the trees. Unfortunately the animals weren't as lucky as the human.  
  
~*~  
  
"WHAT?!" Shouted a fat man as he was currently sitting on a chair behind his desk and on the other side of it was Guile.  
  
"The building blew up sir." Guile winced at the commander outburst. It's an involuntary reaction some people get it in the army a lot but lots of that was dude to the commander - his superior. Too bad for Guile he was stuck with a short temper commander.  
  
Guile was looking for his partner. The Government had put Charlie, as dead during a mission but Guile knew that shadowloo was involved in his partner disappearance. Charlie was talking about the shadowloo before he left also before his disappearance. Not going to believe that Charlie is dead. Enemy hands had caught Charlie many times never once had he lost a limb (broke yes but not lost) and Charlie always returned alive and well. Beside Guile isn't going to give up, his corpse hadn't shown up so Charlie was still alive - somewhere.  
  
After a while Guile heard about the government planning a little investigation on this myth or rumor that there's a secret organization that had practically broken every single law in America and in most country from smuggling drugs to holding an underground street fighters tournament. The investigation was lead by Brock Walter Water and was to be his superior - commander. Guile immediately jumped aboard the investigation transferring to this department Guile got lieutenant position with a small team of his own.  
  
"Damn it! 2 years of tracking their ass (the headquarter) and just when we're about to get them too.did you at least get some information?"  
  
"Yes sir, apparently from the information we've found from theirs experimental facility they were cloning a man and--"  
  
"--Wait wait, what did you say? Cloning? Bison was cloning? As in little sheep name Dolly that was clone years ago?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Bison is one crazy son of a bitch. Please continue lieutenant."  
  
"We found out that one of his personal bouncer was a clone from this man and I don't think the man knows it nor the man's clone. He's in a sleep state in the tube. I've concluded that the man was force into this experiment."  
  
"Do you know of this man that they were cloning?"  
  
"No nor do I know about his clone."  
  
"Did our men find the man?"  
  
"No, they probably took him. I'll check in the data base for any information of him."  
  
"Sigh.another one of this kind of crap information turn up. With every new information we learn about shadowloo, it seem to stir up some new troubles for us." Said the commander as his posture move from a straight one to a slump one. With the president on his neck with every single thing that had to do about the shadowloo his neck was on the line most of the time. It seem that the president had a personal vendetta against the shadowloo not a good combination since he's would be in between this problem.  
  
"Why didn't they just brain wash him? Just like that woman Cammy? For his lackey or a pawn to be used?"  
  
"I don't know sir."  
  
"Hmm.look like another mystery to be solve. Try to find that man Guile." Said the commander as his hand was stroking his chin that was previously shaved with a far out distant look 'the contemplated look' that hung on his face.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
(2 months later)  
  
A black figure hood walked across the hills of grasses.  
  
"Augh."  
  
Twact!  
  
"Hugh."  
  
A scream, the figure in cloak (mantle) heard it. Foot movement sounds was over the horizon also a sound that the figure had come to know very well. The figure started to moved in a fast pace at a speed that an ordinary figure would say that the speed would make an Olympic track and field jealous. What would unnerved an Olympic athlete more was that the cloak figure isn't running at all, the word that would describe it was stride.  
  
The figure could see it. Two figures as the cloak figure fast his paces he could see them over the horizon of the grass hills.  
  
"Kikoken!"  
  
The woman in Chinese clothing had just shot a chi ball that was very different from his own version of Moko Takabisha. The chi blast connected to a blonde woman. He could sense herself loose strength and loosing the battle. Both women were beautiful and both of their apparel is cut and torn from the battle that they are both waging.  
  
The blonde one seem to step back making herself farther away from her opponent. Her leg was staggering as she back away. Both women were in heavy breathing.  
  
The blonde woman stopped as the other woman (clearly Chinese) stop too. Several critical seconds pass as both are worn out by the battle and then they start their attack to end the battle.  
  
"Blue Flame Cannon Drill" The blonde woman right leg flew enhancing it was a condense amount of chi in her feet and using some of the chi to let her sail across the air straight to her opponent.  
  
"Senretsu Kyaku" The Chinese woman started to glow and she started to shorten the distant of her target by running. After that she jumped up and let her right leg soar across the wind with an aura of chi surrounding her.  
  
"....." The cloak figure stared at both women and started to shook his head and a chuckle rose from his mouth before it grew to a laugh. Both women were knock out, their right foot connected to each other and both were knock cold.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Hugh."  
  
"Wa?" Said Chun Li as she rose from her sleeping place abruptly. She started to survey the area the place that she is currently occupying. She was in a tent that could fit around five people she concluded. It was raining the tent leaks. Droplets of water were dripping down from a little ripped on the top of the tent currently serving as a roof over her head.  
  
"Hmm."  
  
Chun Li turned toward the origin of the sound and found another figure in the tent. The figure rose up.  
  
"CAMMY!" Chun Li hiss as she recognize the figure and then pounces on that figure.  
  
For Cammy she was having a headache until she heard her name being called out. Funny that voice she had heard it before who does it belongs to? Chun Li-"Oof."  
  
Cammy got pounced by Chun Li as she tried to struggle off of Chun Li gripped.  
  
"Let GO!" Cammy shouted.  
  
"You know? This takes the cake out of watching hentai movie. I could watch this all day."  
  
Turning toward the voice they found a cloaked figure. The figure face was completely covered in shadow except for his smiling lips and the deep blue eyes of his. Upon studying the cloaked figure they found him holding a set of wet apparel. The apparel looked familiar though.  
  
Wait it was their apparel. Looking down they had finally noticed that they were both nude and was on top of each other.  
  
"Eeek, HENTAI!" They both shouted at the same time while struggling to cover them with a blanket.  
  
"What did you do to us?" Asked Chun Li her eyes seem to promise pain.  
  
"Sigh women. Always jumping to conclusion. I just save both of your lives."  
  
"By stripping us?!" Shouted Chun Li.  
  
"I had to tend for your wound."  
  
"Oh, but you saw us-"  
  
"Feh, if I want to see a nude woman I'd buy a magazine."  
  
"Hey!" Shouted Cammy.  
  
"Relaxed and rest you two are seriously injured from the battle, rest."  
  
"Not until you tell us why you help us." Said Chun Li.  
  
"You two are giving me a hard time you know that? I should have left you there. It would save me the trouble going through this. Now rest."  
  
"Hey-" Shouted Chun Li before a hand went across her right shoulder and Cammy right shoulder and then retreated back to it's owner in a mere two second flat.  
  
"I can't move."  
  
"Me either."  
  
"Yea, don't you just love pressure point?" The cloaked man replied.  
  
"Unfreeze us old man." Said Chun Li.  
  
"Heh, not for the whole world supply of gold." Said the man.  
  
"I'll dry up these clothes again when the rain stopped." The man continued as he slipped down under his blanket and started to close his eyes.  
  
"Hey oyaji what do we do?" Chun Li asked.  
  
The cloaked man rose his head up and said one word before falling back to sleep. "Rest."  
  
~*~  
  
"Cammy?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why didn't you let me arrest you?"  
  
"I told you I've changed I've defeated Bison mind control. I just wanted to be free."  
  
"But what about all the law you broke and all those peoples."  
  
"I don't r-remember don't remind me. I just want a new life Chun Li. I barely remember anything that had to do with Bison only the fighters of Street Fighter I know."  
  
"But you STILL have to pay!"  
  
"Please Chun Li I-I'd can't it'll just bring back memories that I t-tired so h-hard (broke down crying."  
  
"I-I'm." Said Chun Li "Please don't.I'm sorry Cammy. I won't continue this. It's all right I understand now."  
  
"*sniff* T-thank you."  
  
"Hmm.Bison beef jerky." Mumbled the cloak figure as he was dreaming. This brought laughter among the women.  
  
~*~  
  
Author notes: Err.got bored mah skate board is broken and I got this ten days vacations crap so I'mma mind as well write. Beside I dun have any more internet except for netzero and juno but they only give around 40 hours of net time a month. I think I used em up already.  
  
(the added part May 22, 01)  
  
~*~  
  
"Augh." Chun Li wasn't in a good mood. She stayed up all night in an uncomfortable position while Cammy was the fortunate one to be lying on the floor with a good position to fall a sleep on. Plus the fact that Chun Li hadn't used the women facility she had only used it once and that was before the fight with Cammy and now she's has to go. Really badly seething through her teeth Chun Li once again tried an endless and seemly impossible task.to wake the cloak person up and undo what he did.  
  
"WAKE UP OYAJI! Are you deaf old man! Wake up!"  
  
"Chun Li would you stop that? I don't think he'll wake up. He's probably a heavy sleeper."  
  
"B-but I HAVE TO GO DAMNIT!"  
  
"Hmm? Go where?" Said the man as he open his eyes even with the rays of sun peering through the tent nylon-polyester material his face was still hidden from view. The only thing that a person can see was his deep blue eye and it is unnerve staring into those two orbs.  
  
"You were awake?" Asked Cammy.  
  
(We could see Chun Li right eye brown twitching)  
  
"Of course. I was merely chosen to close my eyes to ignore the constant shouting of you."  
  
(Twitch again)  
  
"LET ME GO!" Shouted Chun Li; surprisingly Chun Li had found the strength to lung forward and now facing the ground while her buttock is catching air. High air.  
  
"Nice ass, love." Said Cammy as she giggles while looking at Chun Li current position.  
  
"Shut up Cammy."  
  
"If you insist." The man got up and walked toward Chun Li and taps her mid back. Immediately after this action Chun Li rush toward the tent opening outside to find some tree.  
  
"Do you need to go too?" Asked the man as he was currently facing Cammy now.  
  
"No."  
  
"Good." Said the man as he walks out of the tent.  
  
"Hey! You can't leave me like this." Shouted Cammy as she tried to raise her head up from where she laid but all the effort went in vein since she was stuck like this.  
  
(Outside)  
  
The man walked outside and looks around and could easily spot the girl name Chun Li. She was current moving her heard to all directions seemingly looking for something and badly need it.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"What you think old man! I need to used the restroom."  
  
"Does secluded place means anything to you?"  
  
"A bush or something and far from you. You old perverted man shut up and let me think."  
  
"Does grassland means anything to you?"  
  
"Ah shit."  
  
"Don't worry I'll just go back to the tent I won't look. That doesn't mean that the other people will." The figure whispers the last part.  
  
"What other people?!"  
  
"Nothing." Said the man as he enters the tent.  
  
  
  
  
  
(Added May 29, 2001 12:59 am)  
  
"Let me go." Asked -no wait more like demanded a certain blonde hair woman.  
  
"Oh sure." Said the man as he advance toward the woman and tap her chest once.  
  
"Twhist."  
  
The man ears started to twitch toward the direction of the sound. The sound seems to have originated outside of the tent. The direction was north. The blonde woman, Cammy stared at the man as he rose up from his position walking outside the tent and gone after several second of thinking she too got up and follow the enigmatic man.  
  
The man started to stride over the opened field of glassy hills with a martial art grace. The birds that were on his path flew away letting him pass.  
  
Just over the horizon was Chun Li crouching.  
  
He walked pass Chun Li while she was doing her. business she didn't even senses him as he, the cloaked figure, walked pass her Chun Li look as if she was going to shout something when the figure turned and shot out his index and middle finger out toward Chun Li chest before going again.  
  
For Chun Li she was sitting in a couching positing while Cammy walked pass her giving Chun Li a look gaze, smirking before she continued to follows the man.  
  
The man started to speed up his pace then vanish behind a deer and gave the deer an open hand hit toward its head. The deer falls flat toward the ground as the man stand there whisper some words.praying? After a while the cloaked figure crouch down and threw the slumped deer over his shoulder and turn around a smile at Cammy.  
  
Cammy could see the man ivory teeth as it was reflected from the moonlight. He smiled before saying "We're having deer tonight." There was a certain hint of slang in his voice before he walked up to Chun Li and smiled at her.  
  
"You remind me of a girl I used to know name Akane." He remarked while looking at Chun Li then undo what he did to Chun Li.  
  
"WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"  
  
"I didn't want you to scared our food away."  
  
Chun Li for the first time had noticed the deer that was hanged around his necked.  
  
"But I was PEEING!"  
  
"Oh don't worry it's nothing I haven't seen before."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I tended your wounds remember?"  
  
"Why didn't you ask us first?!"  
  
" You two were badly injured, not like you'll lived long enough for me to ask during that time."  
  
Chun Li was loss of words to say and to express her anger so she just stands there looking at him with an angry graze.  
  
The man walked pass her stopped after four steps and then remarked, "You know? You should pull your pant up. Oh and those silk blue underwear look good on you."  
  
"YOU JERK!"  
  
With that Chun Li started to chase the cloaked figure too bad she didn't follow the cloak figure advice. In doing so or should I say in not doing so Chun Li pant restrict her of running and boost up the percentage of her falling. Actually it's seem like the percentage was about ninety-nine point nine percent that she would fall within her first step she took trying to chase the man.  
  
The cloak figure stopped walking and turns around toward a familiar sound that he tends to make after a certain short hair girl hit him with a mallet. Turn only to see Chun Li face flat on the ground he shrugged his shoulder continuing to walk toward the tent.  
  
The man was about to go inside the tent when he stopped half way trying to open the tent. The man or cloak figure turn his head toward Cammy direction and said:  
  
"You're right. She does have a nice ass."  
  
*****************  
  
"Chun Li wake up."  
  
"Augh.let me sleep." Chun Li mumbles as she shrugged Cammy hand, which was currently resting on Chun Li left shoulder.  
  
"The old man is gone."  
  
"So? Just let me sleep."  
  
********************** 


	3. Part 3

Rated: 16+up or PG 13(?)  
  
1 July 21, 2001  
  
Shade of a King of Fighters  
  
By: Seraphim Doan  
  
2  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters that are in this fanfiction are not mine. I do not own any copy rights of these characters. This is purely made out of boredom and will not be made for money. This fanfiction isn't making any money it is just giving any one who is bored something to read.  
  
3 Chapter 3  
  
Cammy started to walk out side of the tent. To leave Chun Li so that Chun Li could sleep. Deciding that since Chun Li was not going to be of any help in finding the cloak figure she would do it herself. The cloak figure held himself with glace this indicate that he's a great martial artist. Beside he's old and wither away he might teach her if his movements are anything to the indication of his skills of combating. All member or participate of martial arts wants to past down their arts and to be recognize as the founder of a great art that can defeat any other. He'll probably wants to past down his art too.  
  
**********  
  
The glass land gave scared water the only water was provided was either rain or if your lucky enough a river. Around the river were trees since there was enough water to sustain plants that require an amount of water that rain cannot give. Although grasses roam free in open field, plain, and hills because rainwater was enough for them to lived on oh and also pee from Chun Li that she just made last night in a certain secluded part.  
  
The cloak figure or Ranma for those of you who SHOULD have figure out by now with the clue that I've GAVE was currently doing tai chi on a raft, which the raft was floating on a river. Tai chi was famous for old ghou- ahem old people because it help balance not only for the body but the mind, soul, and for the ones that are advance in arts for the ki.  
  
Currently occupying with that scene was not only Ranma but also another figure sitting on the tree about several feet away from what Ranma was doing.  
  
Ranma after a while decided to end the kata and the silence. Ranma grabbed a rock. Using tenshi-amaruken speed he threw the rock toward a certain person.  
  
The shot was true and quick. Guess what?  
  
The person that was hanging on the tree was now hanging upside down. A branch caught her fall with her leg have gotten caught on the branch of the tree so she was now hanging with her face toward the ground.  
  
********************  
  
Whip hated her mission. Her boss had order her to spy on a cloak figure that show up out of nowhere and have beaten three battles in the King of fighter tournament without signing up for it.  
  
With the face that she had seen on her boss it meant he had an agenda with this cloak figure. Apparently not only her boss wanted to know the entire fighters in and out of Shadowloo and the King of Fighter tournament he had seen something about the figure that interested him or scared him. The boss wanted to know every single detail on this figure.  
  
Currently right now Whip is stuck up a tree looking at an old man in cloak who seem like he should be younger with all the Tai Chi kata he has performed. Whip was thinking a long the line if the cloak figure was really an old guy.  
  
*Twitch!*  
  
****************  
  
"Hi there pretty! What'cha doing spying on lil ol' me?" said the figure as he closes the distant between her and him. His speed was too fast for the eyes to see and now his face was close up to her face now. Whip could only see his blur aftermath motion. If she had blinked she would have mistaken it for teleportation like one of those fighter or namely Athena.  
  
The woman was a bit of a daze probably trying to think of what happen to her and how did she manage to hang upside down a tree when a second ago she was right side up.  
  
"What. Who are you old oyaji?"  
  
"Hey you're the one who's spying on me so I think I'm the one who is entitled to ask that question."  
  
"So who are you?" The figure continued.  
  
"Like I'll tell." The woman or Whip adapted a cocky tone of voice.  
  
"Oh? How bout I tear your clothes off?"  
  
"Heh try me," said the woman as she took out her whip and lash it toward Ranma. Ranma seeing her hand moving toward the back of her as if she was going to attack jumped back parrying her barrage of whip.  
  
As for Whip she was currently spacing her opponent away. With her opponent away from the tree she then did a flip getting her toward the ground.  
  
"Heh, I think lil gurl want to lose her toy." Said the figure as Ranma and Whip decided to charges forward. Ranma deciding to cajole his opponent by giving a fake punch while Whip decided to dodge and evaded Ranma defense by giving out a lash toward the head which Ranma moves his head toward the left smirking 'she's caught the bait' and then counter with an open palm toward her stomach. Sending Whip back a few feet on her buttock.  
  
"Augh," Whip was getting a bit dizzy with whatever the cloaked figure had put into the punch was now on the ground with her hand supporting her body.  
  
The cloak figure was now on top of her. Closing her eyes tears threatening to form thinking that she's was going to get rap- And all the nasty stuff about old man doing stuff toward young girls-  
  
"Phoop."  
  
Opening her eye she felt that something was touching her nose to her surprise in seeing the figure poke an index figure toward her nose while smiling.  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
The smile and expressing was surprisingly exotic and the most carefree expression that she hadn't felt since she was a child. Although she hadn't seen his faces only his blue eyes and smile.  
  
"So are you going to tell me or jus stared at me all day?"  
  
"Humph."  
  
"Awwww well okay just git and leave me alone."  
  
"I don't take order from you!"  
  
"I don't think you're in the position to demand any order now."  
  
*********************  
  
Cammy was walking toward the riverbank that seems to have an old man or more precise Ranma on top of a horizontal line 'probably a raft' guessed Cammy.  
  
Cammy started running when she notice that he was gone vanish was a better word to describe it.  
  
Cammy finally spotted the figure on top of someone.  
  
"I don't think you're in the position to demand any order now." Cammy over heard the cloak figure.  
  
"Of course not she's in the missionary position." Cammy commented toward the scene that is unfolding in front of her eyes.  
  
"WHAT?!" Shouted Whip.  
  
"Hmm.yea that's true." Said Ranma.  
  
*****************  
  
Whip currently removing the dirt out of her clothing all the while sending shivering and hateful stares toward Ranma.  
  
"If you stared at the abyss so long you might become one yourself." Ranma replied as he moves his head toward her revealing only his dark blue eyes. Whip was surprise and her thoughts were lost when she stared deep into it before forcing her self to look away commenting, "Yeah, well I would never want to be like you. pervert and old."  
  
Ranma started to laugh out loud which unnerved Whip.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Whip asked.  
  
"Just." Ranma replied before looking at Cammy. Cammy was waiting. Ranma knew it. "What do you need?" Ranma changed the subject.  
  
Cammy lost all word since the old man predicted her and had asked very softly and in a very gentle soothing tone.  
  
"I-I was wondering if you can teach me your style."  
  
"Hmmm.what do I get in return?"  
  
"I." The old man question caught her off guard. Cammy didn't think of it that way.  
  
"How bout owing me a favor," said the cloaked man.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"You sure about this? I mean what if it was a perverted favor?" Whip added her two cents.  
  
"Don't worry it won't be anything that would goes against honor."  
  
"Is being a pervert in your honor?" Whip asked with a smirk in her face while she looked at Ranma.  
  
"Only if spying on an old man like me while I was going to take a bath is an honorable thing to do."  
  
"You did not do such thing!"  
  
"Was going to bathe," Ranma added before saying, "Shoo little lady."  
  
"Hey why should I?"  
  
"Um. because I want to take a bath and I want to get as far away from you as possible."  
  
"I'm not moving anywhere. I was ordered to spy on you and I will follow the order."  
  
"Okay whatever," said Ranma as he started to disrobe himself.  
  
"W-what are you doing?"  
  
"Well are you going to leave? Or you're going to watch the show?"  
  
**********  
  
Just then Chun Li walk by seeing Cammy with another woman. The woman was holding some kind of whip. Behind both of them was a lake with cat tails and bushes.  
  
"Um.who's your friend?"  
  
"This is Whip. She was sent to spy on the cloak figure."  
  
"Then why isn't she spying on him now?"  
  
"He's taking a bath," answered Whip while her arms were crossed as if she was piss for some reason.  
  
"Doesn't mean that you can't spy on him, beside I was wondering what the old geezer look like. We don't even know his name!"  
  
"She does have a point," Cammy added.  
  
"Alright, probably going to get nightmare for this," Whip muttered the last part as she turn around and started to clear the bushes so she could have a clear view of the cloaked figure.  
  
Cammy and Chun Li joined in the voyage.  
  
"Where is he?" Whip asked.  
  
"I don't know. You guys were here first."  
  
"He's nowhere to be found," said Cammy.  
  
Suddenly all three women felt a pushed from behind. All three lost their balance and slip into the lake.  
  
Three of them turn toward the direction where they felt the pushed to see a cloak figure.  
  
"H-hey! Why you push us?"  
  
"Why did you spy on me?" The cloaked figure counter Chun Li question.  
  
"You didn't even take a bath!" Shouted Whip.  
  
"Duh, I'm not going to bath where you guys are just a few feet away from me. I'mma go to bathe somewhere else."  
  
"Our clothes are wet." said Cammy.  
  
"Damn I guess we got to dry it again" Chun Li commented as she swim toward the edge of the lake while the other follows.  
  
"It's my only outfit!" Whip shouted.  
  
"Yeah, all of us have one outfit."  
  
Done: December 10, 2001 at 12:05 AM 


	4. Part 4

Shade of a King of Fighters

By Seraphim Doan

-------------------------------

Disclaimer: This is a fan fiction. I am poor. No money is made out of this please restrain the urged of suing this poor guy. I'm poor and making a new juno account every 3 days because I can't afford internet. Yes I also have netzero. Please don't sue. 

Created: December 13, 2001

-----------------------------

Chapter 4:

Somewhere in the headquarter of Shadowloo was a room that was made for only Bison himself. The room was very dark the only thing that lit the room was the night's moon light through the huge gothic window. Holding the room was huge columns made out of stone. The flood was made of the finest marble. 

*Dhoom Dhoom*

"Come in," said Bison while he sat comfortable and at ease in his antique throne that was made as fit for a bishop or a king. A cup of wine was laying lazily upon Bison hand as he swirl the wine staring at it as if he was thinking of something. 

A 6'2 man came into the room his face was cover by a white mask. An intricate of red paint lines where drawn upon the mask. His chest was bare showing his well define muscle and also show his tattoo snake that swirl around his body. On both of the man arms were arm band. His right arm band had two long and deadly blades that were suppose to mimic a snake fang. 

"Ah, Vega what have you come for?"

"I have information of our... prisoner," said Vega as he knee down and bow toward Bison, "our prisoner had fought four matches in the King of Fighters tournament but he disappear mysteriously after that we do not know where he is. We have search for him in China but we have yet to find him."

"Forget about China. It's better to check every fighting tournament including our."

"Yes..."

"Leave," said Bison as arise from his antique throne and walk over to one of the huge gothic window. Staring at the moon he grins, "Soon Project X, soon..."  

---------------------------------

The cloaked figure sneeze, "I'm coming down with something."

The time is around 9 pm in the night the women were currently huddle around the man made fire for comfort while a certain cloaked figure was about 5 feet away sitting on a rock. Ranma was staring at the full moon. Across from Ranma was several clothing hanging from a rope that was tie from two bushes. The nude women (except Cammy she's not mad at all) were still mad at Ranma because of him they were nude.  

Cammy look at the cloaked figure in amusement and then wonder for a moment before asking, 

"Sensei?"

"Hmm?"

"What is your name?"

"Huh? Oh, Ranma..."

"Ranma..." Cammy said it as if trying to pronounce it "it's a nice name. What does your school specialize in?"

"Mostly aerial combat but also kicks, throwing, hand, rhythm, and ki attack. My school is form by others schools the kicks we learn are tae kwon do mixed with Thai boxing and something else, the throwing are judo and some other school, and hand are all the school I have found while training. Rhythm is when a person is fighting with music."

"Music?"

"Music is a drug that can boost any emotional feeling out of you without a side effect. Music also can change your heart beat adding in adrenaline. My ki attacks I've learned by myself and also some other people including a man... well kinda a man anyway Herb, the man, was a huge user of ki having a vast amount at his finger tip."

"So Herb teach you?"

"No *laugh while scratching the back of his head*, I have some... misunderstanding and had to kick his ass but we become friends... kinda. I just try to produce the ki techniques he has performed during our fight."   

"So what have you been doing for the past years old man?" Chun Li finally decided to join in the conversation.

"I don't want to talk about it. It's too weird to describe it," said Ranma as he had a sad look while memories of the dead scientists bodies lay scattered around the facility was starting to rise out of the subconscious mind into the conscious realm.

Deciding to change the subject Whip asks "Are we going any where? I was order to spy on you but I don't want to spend it in the middle of nowhere."

"Actually, while I was on the road before encountering you guys I found a small village. Asked direction and found out where was the nearest city of China from here. At this rate we should reach there about 2 more days."

"Civilization... just two more days..." Whip mutter as she look up toward the sky her eyes were all watery.

"Geez...so I'm going to start Cammy training tomorrow. It's around eight pm or something I think we should turn in for the night."

"Yes sensei."

"Wait, wait you're her sensei?"

Cammy nodded to Chun Li question. 

 Chun Li continued, "Cammy, what if this guy molests you or something?" 

"Hey! I am not that kind of teacher."

"Yeah, well I've seen hentai manga where teacher would force their student-"

"Wait, wait are you saying you've seen hentai?"

"No!"

"But you just compare me to a teacher in a hentai manga that you claim that you have seen."

"I lie I didn't see any."

"Suuuure..."

"Oh be quiet," said Chun Li as she walks into the tent. Smiling at his victory in stopping Chun Li from talking nonsense Ranma splash the fire with a bucket of water and walk into the tent. Following him was Cammy and Whip. 

----------------------------------

(Inside the tent)

"What is he doing here?" asked Chun Li as she pointed to the cloak figure.

"Err...to sleep?"

"There's only one sleeping bag and we're nude."

"Wait. Whip, don't you have another tent and sleeping bag? Since you were spying on me you have to have a place to stay."

"Yes, it's in my backpack here," said Whip as she handed him a pack.

"So this is a tent kit?"

"Yes, but it can only fit two people. It was made from the U.S. a lot of our equipments are made there. I think they're into survival a lot. Guaranteed "built to last" and something about not stratify return in a 30 days period. I think the commander brought it for the lifetime warranty."  (I don't think Japan has an Army with WWII and there's no need for army equipments to be made and I don't think you wanna camp in Japan since it's all cramp and stuff)

"Damn, alright you can have my tent but I get this one okay?" Ranma question was more directly toward Chun Li than the other women that were occupying his tent.

"Whatever," Chun Li replied.

"Sure, this one is way bigger," Whip commented before jumping into the huge sleeping bag that Chun Li was in.

"What about the sleeping bag?" 

"The sleeping bag is included in the tent kit."

"How the heck did them fit a... I'm not even going to ask."   

------------------

(20 minutes later Ranma finish putting up the tent)

"Stupid tent it took twenty minutes to put it up!" Ranma shouted in frustration before he looks at the tent once more and then commented "well it is built to last…" 

The tent tie next to two bushes and one rock and was held down by several one foot nails.

The sky decides to rain. The clouds were pouring down droplets of water while coating a certain region of China with water.

"Damn better get into the tent." Ranma mumbles.

------------------------------

Droplets of water started to creep down through a hole in the tent hitting Chun Li on the cheek. Chun Li open her eye then started to blink twice before looking up toward the direction of the fallen droplets of water. Chun Li eyes widen when there was a visible pool of water on top of the tent waiting to come in.

"Cammy, Whip wake up," Chun Li shouted before shaking them both to wake up.

Both started to stir awake when the cold rain water baths them both. The tent roof couldn't support the weight of the pool of waters so it ripped making a half foot gap. The women were now wet from the pool of water that was sitting atop the tent.

Chun Li was trying to close the gap with her hand while saying, "Get me something to block this gap." Whip grabs a pillow and gave it to Chun Li but was too late. The tent decided to blow up toward the sky (like Mary Pop'n)... and then over the horizon of their vision and then gone...

All the while the women was standing there shock. Chun Li was still kneeing while she had the arm position where she was trying to cover the roof of the tent. Whip had her hand still in motion of giving Chun Li a pillow. Cammy was just looking at them without moving. All was nude, wet, and motionless. 

"..........."

All of them decided silently to head toward the nearest shelter that could find (guess where?).

--------------------------------

(Ranma 'new built to last' tent)

Three heads pop into Ranma tent (guess who?).

"What the... What are you guys doing here?"

"Our tent...flew away love. Can we join?" Cammy asked.

"It's only for two people..."

"..........." The women were all quiet looking at him with sad puppy eyes.

"Okay fine. Two of us have to sleep on top of each other so we wouldn't break the tent."

"What?!" Chun Li shouted at the plan.

"Come on, I don't want to break the tent. There's a storm right now."

"But who's going to be on top of you?" Whip giving a little emphasis on the word you.

"I'll do it," Cammy volunteer.

-----------------------

(Late at night)

Cammy was on top of Ranma while Whip was on top of Chun Li.

"So...I thought that this was grassland?" asked Chun Li.

"The village told me that during winter there's an abnormal storm that occurred," said Ranma.

"You're not getting any sleep huh?" Ranma continue as he turns his head to see Chun Li.

"It's kind of hard to when there's a person with the same sex on top of you. I always thought that when I was nude, a nude opposite sex would be on top of me..."

"Life is weird." Whip added.

"Yeah, how come Cammy is the only one that is sleeping like a baby?" Ranma asked.

"I don't know..." said Chun Li.  

-----------------------

Whip woke up as she had an epiphany, before shouting, "Our clothes! It was out to dry last night!"

Chun Li and Cammy woke up abruptly following Whip out of the tent. When they got out there was Ranma standing out side in a dramatic pose with his right arm across his head in a saluting position. His body was straight as a stick under neat the cloak while staring up at the sky.

They could even hear him sniff as if shedding tears. They could also hear him saying "This is a true way to declare independence." The women look up toward line of sight to see several trees far away with their underwear and bra hanging on top of it while waving like a flag when the wind blow by...

"BAKA!" They all shouted and started to produce a mallet out of no where and started to run toward Ranma.

"HUH?" said Ranma before turning toward the women direction, "Of all of creation and the mother of all corroded shit... SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" said Ranma before running.    

--------------------------

After beating the crap out of Ranma the women have gotten their clothing back and was now far away from the grassland and into a forest. Ranma is current with Cammy teaching her while Whip and Chun Li was on the side line watching.

"Okay...keep on hitting that boulder with your finger."

"Err...Ranma? Cammy is really in pain by hitting her index and middle finger on that boulder what was that technique again?" asked Whip. 

"Bakusai Tenketsu and I'll have to throw some rocks at her later on so this is the easy part."

"Breaking point?" said Chun Li.

"Yup,"

-----------------------------

(Next day)

"Hai, sensei"

"First of all look at the boulder."

Cammy started to look at the boulder that she was trying to hit her fingers with.

"Tell me what you see?"

"I see lots of cracks and dents."

"Umm...see beyond that."

"Now what do you see?"

"Nothing but small dots sensei,"

"Good. What colors are they?"

"Some are glowing red and some are glowing green,"

"What else?"

"They seem to form a line I can see there's a center where all the line touches each other," said Cammy as she looks at the boulder closer.

"That is where you should press your finger at and where you put your ki into."

Chun Li walk toward it and was watching in skeptic, "Yeah right, red and green dots." 

Cammy then plunged her finger into the boulder causing the boulder to explode. Pieces of the bolder became rocks and were flying everywhere cutting Cammy, Chun Li, and Whip clothing.

"........"

"........"

"........."

"You know I never said to press it but congratulation after two days you have master the advance form of Bakusai Tenketsu. Oh and have succeeded in shredding your clothing into pieces including most of Chun Li shirt and some of Whip" said Ranma while he had a happy smile since his cloak wasn't damage. Cammy is now nude, Chun Li shirt is gone while her upper body was showing, and Whip have a tear in her shirt showing most of her chest. 

"Why did you TAUGHT HER THAT?!"

"Well, when you learn how to use the Bakusai Tenketsu the person endurance is boost and you develop a passive aura that help deflect the rocks and stuff.  You guys were supposed to be behind me remembered?" 

"..........you're so annoying," commented Chun Li.

".....Why didn't she have any passive aura?"

"Probably because it caught her off guard she supposes to be aware about these things so the passive aura would appear."

-------------------------

(Somewhere else)

"So...where is it that I'm supposed to go?" asked Ryo as he looks toward the same ghostly woman that was in his dream. Ryo was currently walking down a street fills with people crowded everywhere getting ready for the holiday.

"Enter the King of Fighter tournament later there you will be the top fighter and you'll get to go to certain places to fight. A seal is hidden in one of those certain places. Break the seal."

"The seal?" Ryo stopped and gave the woman his attention. The people that were walking across the street started to stare at Ryo. The conversation was gossip and whisper about how Ryo was crazy because he's talking to a tree that was planted by the city. Ryo was totally clueless about this.

"The Seal of Rapture holds a great god. The god will bring the new Babylon city. Where heaven and hell meet earth,"

"That doesn't sound so good..."

"Baka!" The woman in his dream smacks him on the head and continues to say, "Then there will only be one god and the Pandora box will be seal. No evil will exist."

"Really-"

An old man walks up and interrupts Ryo conversation with a tree and said "Here son, I have a...family member that have a similar condition like you. Please use this to help you," The man then gave Ryo 5000 yen and then walks away.

Ryo started to turn back toward the tree and ask "What was that all about?"

"I don't know..." said the woman.

---------------------------

After a while of traveling Ranma and his crew have stop at a river to rest. 

The dense forest have cover most of the sunlight. Some of the sunlight that could touch the forest was lucky enough to not hit the leaf of the trees and plants. The forest was not like those rainforest with wild nature sounds but like a one and rare quiet summer day where the flowers would sway with the wind and a person would take comfort in sleeping under the shade. 

It would seem that the forest was enchanted because Ranma, Whip, Chun Li, and Cammy found it was soothing and fell asleep. Ranma was laying his back against the tree and fell asleep. Chun Li was about to yell at Ranma to keep on going but stop when she saw Cammy. 

In seeing Ranma sleeping Cammy decided to lean herself next to Ranma. Chun Li did the same. Whip, following Chun Li actions, uses Ranma legs as pillows to sleep upon.       

-------------------------

One silence day…

Then there's a sudden spark of ki and flash for half a second. It only took half a second to wake Ranma up. Ranma eyes open as his body shove out toward the opposite direction of the tree that he uses as a bed. 

"Mother?"

Whip, Chun Li, and Cammy have awoken from their slumber when they felt a sudden shove of force. 

Ranma gently remove each woman and lays them gently against the tree to sleep. All of them were of course now awake and pretended to sleep. 

Ranma smile looking at the women they all had silly expression when they sleep. Chun Li have her mouth open real wide.  Ranma smile and started to stand up and run into the dense forest.

Chun Li, Whip, and Cammy open their eyes and look at each other all was thinking, "What was that all about?" They started to follow Ranma.

Ranma not using his senses didn't sense the women following him in pursuit. Ranma just ran dodging branches and jumping and swinging on trees. Chun Li, Cammy, and Whip can hardly believe Ranma skills and speed they had almost lost Ranma several times. 

Ranma stop and right in front of him was an old woman. The woman had long blue hair tinted with white due to old age. Considering the woman age she was very beautiful for her age. The woman was at least around her sixty. The woman smile, her lips were bright, her smiles glimmer when the sunlight touches her lips. The old woman carries with her an air of easiness and serenity.

"Come give your mother a hug," said the woman as she open her two arms wide waiting to receive a hug.

Ranma with tears down his eyes started to cry, "Mother! I missed you…" Ranma ran and hug his mother.

Chun Li, Whip, and Cammy had tears too, they didn't know much but it's seemed very much like a soap opera.

"Have you found out why you fight?"

"No mother… You raise me up to fight but I don't know why I fight."

 "It time for me…"

"NO! You you can't not now…" Ranma voice was lessening into a soft whisper.

"Son I told you that the next time I see you it would surely be my last. I'm tired and I need to rest from this world."

"But…"

"No…I've done many evil things," the old woman let out a bitter chuckle and continue, "and I've try to atone for it by raising you Ranma." The mother then put her hand on Ranma cheek, "You were a rock when I got you but through the passage of time you were a hidden gem in that rock when I first found you. I come to realize that I love you son and I want you to find out why I want you to fight. I also see you have come back with women."

Ranma turn and saw Whip, Chun Li, and Cammy crying.

Ranma mother smile, "YOU better get me grandchildren or else I'll haunt you in my afterlife!"

"Yes mother."

"Thank you for being my son…" Ranma never have seen his mother smile without the hidden burden behind her eyes as if she had done something wrong. She always smiles with a burden a sad smile. Now Ranma knows why she was always sad. But before she died she left Ranma with one beautiful smile, a smile of another world where she was finally freed from all burden of her guilt and actions that she have done. She smiles knowing that she gave earth a beautiful present…her son. 

END OF CHAPTER 4

(DIDN"T PREREAD)

Author notes: Blah, Blah, Blah, I did this like in 40 minutes finishing the chapter in president day. In ONE Day geez and all these time I was blaming it on skewl. Well its 10:30 PM I wanted to say g'nite to all of you and all the peeps in college that doesn't know that 2day is PRESIDENT Day. Oh I also wanted to say nite to my germ infected lil cousin that gave me this cold or flu and whatever…bastard.  


	5. Part 5

[I JUST QUICK WRITE ON THE SLUM PART BECAUSE I have a very complicated computer problem. ]  
  
Shade of a King of Fighters By Seraphim Doan Disclaimer: Um I'm poor. If you sue me I'll be a hobo. If I become a hobo (from being sued) then I'll make sure that I will be bathing in front of the people houses that sued me when it's raining. Oh, I'm not making any profit. In fact I'm losing money just being online thanks to netzero. I just paid $53 of phone bill because of it. I fixed the problem though.kind of. WARNING: Grammar is a problem. Yeah. Created: Friday, March 01, 2002 12:47:53 AM  
  
The sky was dark and raining. Ranma was outside of the tent.  
  
Whip saw a shadow outside of the tent that look like Iori.  
  
"Iori?!"  
  
The tent flap opens revealing a cloaked figure looking at her.  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
Chapter 5: Past, Present, & Future.  
  
-Past-  
  
Iori was having the time of his life. He could feel his ears vibrating from the cheer of the fans. It was bliss. The raving fans were giving him the adrenaline that is now running throughout his body, his music moving his soul and mind, and the happiness that he's apart of it.  
  
Iori eyes sweep across the crowd as they seem like miniature lights that shine with different colors.  
  
Each time Iori strung down his pick on the sweet string the crowd cheers. It's amazing how a five string instrument can wield a whole group of people in awe.  
  
It was Iori only way of showing his emotions- it was his only time that he completely takes off his mask of emotionless- it was his drug ecstasy - the best part of it was he get paid for it.  
  
But when someone crashes another person source of ecstasy they better prepare to be in a whole new world of pain.  
  
----------  
  
The whole scaffold collapses under neat the unsuspecting musician. Iori was lucky to sense it and have already jumped mid air away from the collapsing debris. Dust started to form and rise up from the collapsed stage.  
  
Iori can see a dark silhouette figure in the dust.  
  
Dust from the debris started to dissipate leaving a figure in the middle of it all.  
  
"I challenge the undefeata-"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Iori lashes out screaming out screaming "Shini!" while veins around his neck is now visible and frustration was now showing on his face.  
  
Purple flame started to form around Iori right hand. Purple light dances between Iori fingers. Everything suddenly went purple.  
  
-----------  
  
"Hi there, this is news anchor James Cliffs. There's a late breaking new: 'pissed off vocalist beat up concert crasher' coming up after our sponsors."  
  
-------  
  
A bus appeared over the horizon of the roads built on hills. The bus then stops at one of its bus stop for a moment or two before continuing its rout.  
  
Iori watches as the bus he was on left him. Iori was in the bad part of Tokyo-basically it was the slums. The buildings in this part of town were run by slumlord. The good thing about these buildings is that they are very cheap and affordable, with the hot water provided and where the playboy channel was optional.  
  
All around Iori were trashes, littering, not much of a sight to see. Old newspapers would sometime started to form into little city whirlwind. It is similar and quite comparable to New York's Brooklyn.  
  
Ignoring all of his surrounding and his environment state Iori continue to walk toward his destination. He would sometime kick an aluminum can here and there unintentionally.  
  
Iori walks up toward a block. The block had huge slum hotels- six tall giant hotels standing making an interesting alley to say the least. Iori was walking past each alley that was created by the space that separates each hotel. Each alley was empty and filthy; news paper, fast food used cups, dirt, dust, it was dirty. The most similar and noticeable thing of each alley was a huge dumpster (a large garbage can).  
  
The Iori stops at the last alley of the block and walk up toward the last hotel. This was where Iori is living; an underground famous rock star living in the slum.  
  
The back door that lead to the last hotel was in the back of the hotel past the dumpster. Iori usually take the back door. As Iori past the dumpster and headed for door something had caught his attention.  
  
Behind the dumpster were two women. One of them was a dark red head and the other was a blonde. Upon their clothing were bunch of holes.  
  
As Iori eyes travel up the blonde body starting from the leg and up there was a hole on her shirt where it show a bit of the woman chest.  
  
The woman in seeing this pulls her shirt a bit up while she gave Iori a dagger glare.  
  
Iori open the door and left.  
  
-Night time-  
  
There was a long crashing noise outside followed by a feminine scream. Most of the resident of the slum usually ignore stuff like that. It happen a lot bullets sound, car crashing, etc.  
  
Iori left his condominium. The back of his mind was the scream was probably was one of the two women he saw that evening.  
  
Iori open the door seeing a gang of men surrounding the two women. One of them was holding the blonde head one while the red head woman was in the middle looking frantic.  
  
Vice was scared. Her long red hair and watery eyes was obscuring her vision. Everything thing was going so fast. Everything seems to blur images flash slowly. One image appears after the next before she stopped on an image; out side of the circle of the gang was that man that she seen before.  
  
Iori jumped in the middle of the circle while in the process of landing Iori kicked one of the men. Iori continue with a 360 kick smashing into another man face. The men finally realize what had happen Iori taken three men down already. Three was left, one was holding the blonde woman while the other two search their pocket and pull out two knifes and advances toward Iori.  
  
The two men decide to take Iori from back and front. The front man lashes out with an extended knife stab which Iori duck then move forward uppercut the man and then Iori turn his body 180 while doing a kick move toward the man that decided to take the opportunity to stab Iori behind.  
  
The last one was the man holding the blonde woman by the neck with a knife.  
  
"G-get away! I-I'll KILL HER! I swear it," said the stuttering man as he backed up slowly toward a wall.  
  
Iori vanished and then appear right in front of the man. Iori open palm lashes out pushing the man head toward the brick wall creating a noticeable hole in the wall.  
  
The man slide down the brick wall unconsciousness could be easily identified from his limped body or his dead fish like face.  
  
Vice was mesmerized. The fight was amazing each punch sent anger that justify her frustration, confusion, and anger that was cause by those men. The way that man dance in the fight was something to behold.  
  
Iori took the unconscious blonde woman over his shoulder.  
  
  
  
Vice followed Iori quietly. Iori walked toward his condominium.  
  
Iori laid the blonde woman down and left Vice there.  
  
-day-  
  
Vice woke up the man was gone. Vice decides to see where laconic Iori was. Vice walked out of the room. Hearing some noises Vice stole some glances behind the wall to see Iori cooking which made Vice stomach grumbles.  
  
After Iori finish put the gourmet on several dishes and then on a food tray heading toward her way.  
  
Vice ran toward the room and then jump into the bed Mature was on and shut her eyes.  
  
Iori put the food tray up on a table in the room and grab a dish walking toward Mature.  
  
Mature open her eyes to see a man that was look very angelic like. Mature many thoughts started to run in her mind which made her blushed.  
  
Iori gave Mature the dish and smile.  
  
-Present-  
  
Mature visage sharply sweep across a dark room stopping from time to time on certain objects before her gaze ended up on Vice. Giving out a sigh with a heavy pang of distress and vent up sadness. Mature then turn her gaze away when Vice eyes was staring straight at Mature eyes.  
  
"Urgh." Flashes of memories started to appear.  
  
*Flash*  
  
"Huh.huh-huh.Huh"  
  
Iori breaths were getting more and more irregular. Iori sight was now limited- the edges of his vision are not as clear as normal but is blurred. The feelings of the elixir of human life, blood, was starting to warm up to the boiling point but not quite reaching it gives new meaning of madness.  
  
Iori kicked the front door of his condominium open. The door flew across the air off of it hinges doing a three hundred and sixty degree spin before bouncing off of the nearest wall and then falling on top of the living room table breaking the table in half.  
  
"BREEICK!" sounds of splitting woods resonate around the living room. Splinters and pieces of wood were scattered across the living room area courtesy of the door and living room table.  
  
*End*  
  
Mature was current sitting on the window. She had her back leaning against the frame of the window while her head was up toward the ceiling. Her eyes were closed for a moment and then open.  
  
"He left." Mature spokes out loud while staring forward from where she loosely sitting on a miserable eminence that reminded her of him.  
  
*Flash*  
  
Mature and Vice started to rush out of their respective room.  
  
Iori was currently in the living room two feet away from the door way. His posture can be compare to an escaped madman from a psychiatric hospital. Iori back was bent down his chest was heaving up and down.  
  
Iori eyes started to work moving left to right then forward stopping at Mature and Vice.  
  
*End*  
  
The moon was currently hanging upon the sky and was fully uncover from the darkness of the night but its beauty went unnoticed to Mature and Vice.  
  
Vice was currently lying on top of a bed as her neck was between the edge of the bed and her head was rested against the bottom side of the bed. Vice was currently imagining her heart being ripped and was dropped somewhere in the middle of a busy city being trampled through during rush hour.  
  
"Yeah."replied Vice.  
  
"It's been a month."  
  
Vice felt weak. Her arms were numbed and her legs ached. The feelings that were inside of her were sickening. Those were the feelings that if a person were to dwell upon them long enough it would make the person sick, ill, and weak. That's what Vice and Mature's bodies are going through.  
  
Mature turn her head facing toward Vice again and ask, "What should we do?"  
  
"I don't know.I want to find him."  
  
Vice and Mature walk out of Iori room slowly closing the door. The door slowly cut the light from outside the room but seems to linger for a moment on an object.  
  
The object was a frame. Inside the frame was a picture with Vice, Mature, and Iori cuddle up and facing the camera with smiles. The glass that was supposed to protect the picture was shattered and pieces of the glass were around the supremacies. -----------------------  
  
-Past-  
  
Somewhere else.  
  
"What.? Why am I here?" asked Iori as he turn his head left to right before slowly getting straight up then doing a three hundred and sixty degree turn to scan his surroundings.  
  
All around Iori was darkness. Darkness was here and there and everywhere. Iori was the only thing that lid up.  
  
"Just like the legend doesn't it?" a voice came out of nowhere.  
  
"Who's there?!" Iori started to look left and right then behind him to locate the voice.  
  
"In the old times they believe that between the subconscious and the conscious there is another state of mind called the void."  
  
"What?" Iori asked getting more frustrated.  
  
"The void is like oblivion-dark and blackness." The voice suddenly became clearer. It became apparent that the voice was behind him.  
  
Iori turn around to see a dark woman clad in clothing that leave little to the imagination started to slowly move out from the blackness.  
  
The shadows slowly loose its grip on her beautiful body. The figure possesses two haunting dark purple orbs of crystal eyes. Her hair was dark blonde that shine eerily in such dark environment. The woman body frame was well tone and tall-a figure that can earn a six figure income as a model- must have caught many men attentions.  
  
The woman noticed that Iori eyes were exploring her body. She gave a Cheshire smiles.  
  
"Do you like what you see?"  
  
Blushing at getting caught gawking at the woman body Iori quickly turn his gaze away saying nothing.  
  
Deciding to change the subject asked, "Where am I?"  
  
"The void."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Take a look." said the woman as pointed.  
  
Iori turn toward the direction the woman pointed. To see a huge circle floating in nothingness showing Vice and Mature through the holes.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"What you're eyes are seeing right now."  
  
"What? Who's controlling it?"  
  
"Your dark side-Oh, you've just broken the front door."  
  
"What?! How do I stop it?!"  
  
"Let Neko-ken take control of your body."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You've already learned how to control your fear. Just let your cat side merge with you." -----------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Author notes to readers: Hiiiiiiiiiiiii! Um. I think my writing has changed. I'm visualizing the plot more so I dunno chapter five seem.more detail for the imagination I guess. Well my OMG cross fanfic is dead. I would like to make a new fiction of it but plots and ideas are hard to form in my head. You guys are welcome to send any ideas. This fanfiction Shade is so far my best since I got the plot and everything down (and all of them are mine certain scene ideas influenced by Just won't die which is by Jeffrey OneShot Wong). All I need are the lines that connect the dots or the stuffs that connect the beginning to the ending.  
  
Iori = Ranma. Yeah, that's the equation. 


End file.
